Chapter 09
"The Right to be Here" is the ninth chapter in the Koe no Katachi manga series. Synopsis Ishida is now friend with Nagatsuka but he is still troubled, wondering if he can see Nishimiya. He tries again but this time with the help of Nagatsuka, he successfully met her. He tells his honest feeling and Nishimiya accepts him. Summary Ishida failed to meet Nishimiya but he has found a new friend named Nagatsuka whom he is now having a normal conversation with. Though, he is anxious if he is now friends with him. During their class, Nagatsuka speak out loud that they are friends. They start to hangout together as they watch movies and eat together. Ishida is enjoying it and feels he has never felt it for a long time, he suddenly remember the times he had with Shimada and Hirose that loses his smile. Nagatsuka worries with his sudden change of expression. Ishida then asks the meaning of friends. When Nagatsuka asks him if it is something needed to be define, Ishida explains the meaning of friendship he could think of like being the right person who is there at all times and makes a situation telling him what happened to him with Nishimiya when she talks to him but was rejected by her mother. Nagatsuka tells him to tell that to others and he will get the answer and he tells his own answer which he tells friend is something that defies both words and logic. Ishida goes to sign language again and he encounter the kid telling him Nishimiya is not inside again though he sees her again very clearly reading. He explains to the kid about the time when he was asked if he is friend with Nishimiya, he answers it is not clear with him yet that is why he came to tell her but he stops after the kid answers him back that he just wants to make himself feel better. Ishida never utter any word and as the kid tries to shut the door, Ishida is not aware Nagatsuka followed him and is now grabbing the kid's shirt up and threatens her. They make ruckus which makes everyone inside to see what is going on and Ishida gets embarrassed and runs away when they think he visits Nishimiya because he has feelings for her. Nagatsuka and the kid is surprised when Nishimiya finds out Ishida came and she follows him all the way to the bridge. Nagatsuka and the kid looks at them at the balcony. Nagatsuka is shocked to see Ishida doing sign language and the kid frankly tells him Nishimiya is deaf. He gets mad telling the kid is spying on their conversation. Since he is the only one who can't understand what they are telling to each other and orders the kid to tell it to him. At first, the kid fakes what Ishida and Nishimiya are saying telling Nagatsuka that they are talking about him with insults. After the kid gets threatened again, she then tells the truth which also surprises her how Nishimiya accepts Ishida who is wondering if he has the right to see her despite her willingness to see her more. Nishimiya answers she is glad and is thinking the same thing. Ishida feels glad and showed the larger bread he bought when Nishimiya asks him to feed the koi fishes together. The kid gets depressed seeing Nishimiya, her sister looks more happy despite the times when Ishida was out. She thinks her sister is an idiot with her decision. Chapter 9 Volume 2, Koe no Katachi Characters Characters in order of appearance: *Nishimiya Shouko *Tomohiro Nagatsuka *Ishida Shouya *Shimada *Hirose *Nishimiya Yuzuru Reference Category:Manga Chapters